SKY ARC
by vyorin
Summary: Pertemuan kembali di bawah busur langit. A fic special for celebration of IchiRuki's Day! AU, OOC. R n R.


"Hei!"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan seorang pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Mata ambernya yang tadi telah terbuka kini menyipit. Tak heran, karena kini yang dilihatnya hanya warna putih yang menyilaukan.

"Di mana ini?", gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Sudah bangun, bodoh," lagi, suara itu terdengar lagi. Lebih jelas.

Kaget. Hanya itu yang terpancar dari wajah sang pemuda. Dia baru sadar ada seorang gadis yang kini duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu berhasil membuat saraf otak sang pemuda bekerja lambat, bahkan membuat lidahnya kelu. Mata ambernya pun tak dapat berkedip meski ia sudah merasa perih.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget?", tanya gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum.

Ingin, ingin sekali pemuda itu langsung memeluk gadis itu, tapi apa daya. Saraf dan ototnya kini terasa lumpuh.

"Hhh…. Sudahlah mungkin kau belum siap bertemu denganku. Kalau begitu aku pergi," gadis itu pun bangkit dari duduknya. Kekecewaan terlihat jelas dimatanya yang beriris indah, amethyst.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah siap temui aku di suatu tempat….," gadis itu menarik nafas sambil memandang sang pemuda yang kini masih belum bisa memperoleh kesadarannya.

"Di bawah busur langit," ucapnya yang diiringi dengan semakin memudarnya tubuh yang terbalut shihakuso itu.

Pupil sang pemuda megecil, menandakan betapa terkejutnya dia saat tubuh gadis itu memudar. Seolah ini adalah kedua kalinya dia melihat tubuh kecil itu lenyap tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"….kia…" akhirnya bibir pemuda itu bergerak beberapa inci. Sadar bahwa ia kembali melakukan hal bodoh.

"RUKIAAAA!" teriaknya frustasi saat sosok sang gadis benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya.

**Disclaimer : BLEACH© Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Drama**

**Warning : maybe OOC, AU, typo(s), oneshot, abal, aneh, kependekan, ICHIRUKI!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**SKY ARC**

Tubuh pemuda itu bermandikan peluh, nafasnya terengah tak karuan.

Mimpi? Ya, tadi hanya mimpi. Namun terasa nyata baginya karena dia begitu merindukan gadis itu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, gadis itulah cahaya bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kuchiki Rukia. Nama yang entah sejak kapan terpahat permanen di dalam jiwanya.

Mata amber pemuda itu kini kembali menerawang jauh. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati seandainya tadi dia tidak diam saja saat Rukia bicara padanya, akankah sekarang gadis itu kembali dalam kehidupannya? Kembali menghuni lemarinya?

Jika jawabannya iya, maka Ichigo tak akan menyia-nyiakannya tadi. Tapi sekarang mau bagaimana lagi. Toh itu hanya mimpi, pikirnya. Meski pun kenyataannya dia masih terngiang kata-kata Rukia.

"Busur langit…" katanya kembali menerawang pada langit pagi yang cerah di bulan April.

"Onii-chan! Mau sampai kapan melamun disitu? Sekarang kan Ichi-nii sudah kelas tiga, jadi jangan malas-malasan lagi!" sapaan manis dari adik termanis kembali membawa Ichigo ke dunia nyata.

Dilihatnya sekarang Yuzu yang telah memakai seragam SMP-nya namun masih memakai celemek dan memegang sendok sayur. "Sebaiknya Ichi-nii lekas mandi, nanti tidak sempat sarapan lho..," ujar Yuzu sebelum meninggalkan kamar kakaknya.

"Kelas tiga, ya? Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya…" entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang terucap begitu berat dari bibirnya. Ichigo kembali menerawang ke arah langit pagi yang masih bersemburat kemerahan.

"Kapan aku bisa melihatmu lagi…"

**.**

"Semoga tahun ini dapat menjadi tahun yang berkesan bagi kita semua. Dan untuk siswa baru tahun ini saya ucapkan selamat datang."

Pidato penyambutan siswa baru sekaligus pidato pembukaan tahun ajaran baru yang disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah hanya seperti rekaman kaset yang membosankan di telinga Ichigo dan sebagian besar siswa lainnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk bicara sendiri atau terbengong tak jelas.

Begitupun dengan siswa berambut cerah itu. Sedari tadi Ichigo hanya melamun menatap langit. Pikirannya tak pernah berpindah sejak mimpinya semalam. Beberapa kali dia seolah berhalusinasi melihat wajah shinigami cerewet itu di langit. Yah, kalau saat ini ada yang bertanya apa keinginan terbesarnya. Tentu dia akan menjawab bahwa dia ingin bertemu Rukia.

Menatap langit itu dan berandai-andai jika nanti dia dapat melihat gerbang Senkaimon terbuka di sana.

Sekarang yang Ichigo inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan Rukia lagi, Rukia-nya.

.

"Chad, kau di kelas mana?" ini adalah kalimat pertama sejak Ichigo menginjakan kaki di sekolahnya.

"3-2, kau?" jawab Chad singkat.

"Ku pikir kita satu kelas lagi," ujar Ichigo sambil menatap papan pengumuman pembagian kelas.

Sreeg!

Dengan malas-malasan Ichigo menggeser pintu kelasnya dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju bangku di dekat jendela diikuti Chad yang langsung duduk di bangku tepat di belakang Ichigo.

"Wah! Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, kita sekelas lagi," ucap seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum senang.

"Wah, benar. Lama tak jumpa Inoue," sapa Ichigo entah pada siapa, karena dia telah kembali menatap langit.

"Hn," yang ini sapaan dari Chad.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah lupa padaku?" pria berkacamata angkat bicara.

"Oh, apa kabar Ishida?" sapa Ichigo pada Ishida setelah seditik menoleh padanya.

"Ya, apa kabar?" ini Chad lagi.

"Hei Kurosaki kau bicara pada siapa sih?" gerutu Ishida merasa tak dianggap ada.

"Apa kamu sakit Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mau keluar dulu ya. Daah, semua," pamit Ichigo sambil memasang senyum yang terkesan hambar.

Terjadi jeda cukup lama setelah Ichigo pergi keluar. "Sepertinya Kurosaki-kun ingin bertemu dengan Kuchiki-san," ucap Inoue tanpa sadar sambil menatap pintu kelas yang beberapa saat lalu ditutup oleh Ichigo.

Jeda yang sedikit menyesakkan terulang lagi. "Dari mana kamu tahu, Inoue-san?" tanya Ishida memecah jeda diantara mereka bertiga.

"Eh! Ano.. ngg… Cuma perasaanku saja sih," Inoue malah tergagap sendiri. Jeda terjadi lagi, dan kali ini lebih lama.

"Apa sebaiknya kita beritahu saja Ichigo kalau Kuchiki akan datang hari ini," ucap Sado yang membuat Ishida dan Inoue terkejut.

"Kau juga tahu," tanya Ishida yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chad.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Kurosaki-kun belum bisa melihat Kuchiki-san dalam benuk roh? Bukankah dia akan semakin sedih," kata Inoue sambil merunduk.

"Yah, mungkin belum saatnya," ucap Ishida sambil menatap langit, didikuti dengan Inoue dan Chad yang juga mlihat beberapa awan yang terlihat bak gumpalan kapas lembut.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa salah seorang yang mereka bicarakan tadi sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. Menatap Chad, Ishida dan Inoue dengan pandangan nanar.

Perlahan kakinya terseret satu per satu untuk menjauhi tempat itu dan akhirnya dia berlari meninggalakan kelasnya.

**.**

Atap sekolah memang tempat yang menyenangkan di kala musim semi. Tempat itu akan jadi tempat yang sangat ramai saat jam istirahat makan siang-selain taman sekolah. Namun karena sekarang baru hari pertama masuk sekolah dan jam sekolah hanya berlangsung sampai jam duabelas siang, maka tak heran jika tempat itu kini sepi. Sebagian besar siswa lebih memilih pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Sepi. Itulah yang membuat pria berambut jingga itu dapat terlelap di tempat itu sejak terakhir kali dia keluar dari kelasnya. Di sinilah Ichigo sejak tadi, sejak dia mendengar ucapan teman-temannya.

Dia ingin sendirian saja selama sisa hari ini. Dia tak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun. Tidak kecuali seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kala ia benar-benar merindukan sesorang, kala orang itu mungkin masih dapat ia jangakau, kenyataan pahit menamparnya. Begitu sakit hingga nyaris tak terasa. Begitu perih hingga ia tak dapat menitikkan air mata.

Ichigo, pemuda tampan itu kini terlihat lebih suram dan terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit parah. Ya, dia memang sakit, penyakit yang sebenarnya dapat di obati dengan mudah namun juga sulit.

Ichigo membuka matanya yang sudah lelah terpejam. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia memejamkan matanya bayangan Rukia akan semakin jelas terlihat. Dan kali ini dia tak dapat melihat lanagit biru cerah seperti pagi tadi. Langit telah berubah kelam, mewakili rasa sakit dan kesuraman hatinya.

"Benarkah kita tak akan bisa bertemu lagi Rukia?"

"Benarkah aku tak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi?"

Ichigo tersenyum lirih, memandang nanar langit yang sempurna menutupi pancaran sinar matahari.

**.**

Tersaruk-saruk Ichigo berjalan diantara orang-orang yang sedang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Ya, langit yang sejak tadi telah mengelam sudah mulai menumpahkan bebannya setetes demi setetes.

Semakin lama volume air bertambah seiring dengan semakin berkurangnya jumlah orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Hingga terakhir hanya pemuda itu yang tetap nekat berjalan di tengah curahan air langit yang semakin menjadi. Rasanya masih belum cukup langit menumpahkan apa yang sejak tadi dibendungnya, angin dan petir pun ikut berpartisipasi.

Badai. Ini buakan sekedar hujan, ini merupakan siklus alam yang berbahaya untuk dihadapi manusia. Namun tidak bagi Ichigo. Dia tetap berjalan tanpa peduli seragam dan tasnya yang berhasil menyerap air di setiap incinya. Dia tak peduli dengan air hujan yang memukul-mukul kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Pandangannya nanar, berjalan terseok-seok di tengah jalan yang tak seorang pun ingin lalui dikala badai ini.

Kurosaki Ichigo kini tampak menyedihkan. Baru kali ini sosok tegar, kuat dan cuek itu hancur karena rasa rindu yang sudah tak terbendung. Dia hanya menganggap jutaan volume air yang menghantam tubuhnya sekarang sebagai hukuman karena dia tak berusaha berbuat apa pun sejak dulu. Kenapa dulu dia tidak berusaha keras denagn meminta bantuan kenalan-kanalannya yang mungkin saja bisa diandalkan. Urahara contohnya.

Kenapa dulu dia enggan mengakui kalau dia sangat membutuhkan shinigami kecilnya? Kenapa? Kenpa? Kenapa?

Kenapa kenyataan begitu pahit?

Setelah merasa cukup dibuat pusing oleh air hujan, Ichigo kini berjalan menuju halte bus yang sudah penuh dengan dedaun dan ranting pohon yang terbawa angin badai. Hampir dapat dipastikan tak ada satu pun sudut di halte itu yang belum terjamah oleh keganasan badai. Air membasahi semuanya.

Lantas untuk apa dia berteduh di sana?

Dia juga tak tahu.

Seolah belum cukup membuat sekujur tubuhnya, sekarang hujan badai ini mulai mempermainkannya. Saat Ichigo mulai berteduh di bawah naungan atap halte, badai mulai mereda. Dan ketika dia terduduk lesu hujan pun berhenti, hanya rinai yang turun dengan anggunnya. Orang-orang mulai keluar dari tempatnya berteduh,dengan perlindungan payung mereka mulai berjalan untuk melakukan hal yang sempat tertunda akibat badai.

Tak peduli dengan cuaca yang seperti mengejeknya, Ichigo kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Bukan menuju rumahnya, karena sejak awal dia sedah berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahnya.

Dia tak peduli mau sampai mana kakinya berjalan. Mungkin sampai dia bertemu atau bahkan hanya sekedar melihat orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Walau itu hal yang mustahil sekalipun dia tak peduli.

**.**

Tampak padang hijau yang masih basah akibat air hujan di depan mata amber Ichigo. Sepertinya kakinya telah membawanya berjalan menjauh dari pusat kota Karakura. Herannya dia sama sekali tak merasa lelah walau telah berjalan hingga pinggiran kota. Pusing sih masih terasa. Siapa coba yang tidak pusing setelah barjalan di tengah badai tanpa pelindung kepala?

Tak hanya dihadapkan dengan padang rumput hijau, namun juga langit biru cerah seperti pagi tadi dan tak lupa, kehangatan mentari yang tadi terhalang oleh kelabu.

Sepertinya badai telah mengembalikan apa yang tadi sempat dirampasnya, cahaya mentari yang memberi warna pada hidup.

"Busur langit…" lagi, Ichigo menggumamkan kata-kata Rukia dimimpinya.

"Apa ada tempat seperti itu? Di langit pula. Gerbang langit mungkin saja ada," ucap Ichigo seperti pelawak garing sambil memandang langit.

Triingg…

Dan saat itu pula langit memberi jawaban pada Ichigo. Bahwa busur langit itu memang ada.

Mata Ichigo membulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tujuh garis warna melengkung sempurna di langit. Nampak berkilauan cantik dan begitu dekat hingga kau merasa dapat menggapainya.

"… _Temui aku di suatu tempat… di bawah busur langit."_

Kata terakhir Rukia dalam mimipinya mendadak terngiang indah di telinganya. Mungkinkah Rukia ada di sana? Berdiri tepat di bawah tujuh warna pelangi yang berkilau itu?

Dengan perasaan was-was Ichigo perlahan menurunkan pandangan tepat ke bawah sang pelangi sambil terus berdoa dalam hati, semoga apa yang terlihat sama dengan apa yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Dan…tepat, disana… Ichigo bisa melihatnya. Jelas. Sangat jelas.

Dilihatnya sekarang Kuchiki Rukia berdiri tepat di bawah pelangi mengenakan shihakuso hitamnya. Mungkinkah ini? Mungkinkah Ichigo dapat melihat roh kembali?

Dia tak peduli. Sepersekian detik berikutnya dia sudah mendapati dirinya berlari ke arah Rukia.

Di sana, berdiri di hadapn Rukia dengan napas terengah meski wajah tampannya tersenyum cerah.

"Rukia."

"Ya, bodoh. Sepertinya kau sudah siap bertemu denganku."

Tak menjawab ledekan dari Rukia Ichigo malah memeluknya. Yang di sambut pelukkan balasan dari Rukia. Tak ada yang mampu berbohong lebih dari ini, mereka sama-sama merindukan satu sama lain.

"Hei! Sudah cukup mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?" sergah Rukia yang merasa Ichigo tak akan pernah melepas pelukkannya.

"Ssstt! Diamlah, pendek! Biarkan seperti ini sampai aku puas," jawab Ichigo merasa terusik dengan protes dari Rukia.

"Lalu, kapan kau puas, hah?"

"Entahlah. Sekarang diam atau aku tak kan pernah melepaskannya!"

"Huh!"

"Rukia."

"Apa!"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"…."

"…."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ichigo," ucap Rukia sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada Ichigo. Malu? Mungkin.

Sepertinya badai tadi tak hanya mengembalikan cahaya bagi kota kecil yang sempat terkungkung kegelapan ini. Tapi juga mengembalikan cahaya paling terang bagi Ichigo. Cahaya cantik yang menerangi hidupnya yang kelam. Cahaya dari orang yang amat ia sayangi. Kuchiki Rukia.

Sekarang biarkanlah mereka bersama untuk saling melepas rasa rindu yang sudah tak terbendung lagi, tanpa peduli dengan takdir konyol yang akan menyapa nanti. Biarkan mereka memeperkuat ikatan di antara mereka. Di sana… dibawah busur langit.

_FIN._

Yaiy! Cho kembali bikin fic di tengah-tengah masa hiatus. Bagaimana pun cho ingin buat fic untuk IchiRuki Day!

Kependekan ya? Maaf, deh. Fic ini cho bikin sambil curi-curi waktu di saat UTS. Sungguh sulit nyari waktu dan mood yang pas. *curcol

Ngomong-omong soal tema IchiRuki day tahun ini kalau tidak salah "Reunion" sama "Rainbow" ya?

Cho bingung mau bikin yang mana. Pengennya sih bikin dua-duanya, tapi kayaknya ga' keburu. Jadi cho putusin buat bikin satu tuh tema (sebenernya boleh ga' sih gabungin 2 tema jadi 1?). *curcol again. #didamprat!

Oh ya, kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dalam fic ini, sungguh itu di luar kuasa penulis. Jujur cho ga sempet ngecek dan meneliti ulang hal-hal yang detail. Terakhir….

Happy IchiRuki Day!

Jangan lupa ripiuw!

Bye….

~choco purple~


End file.
